fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Żyć w Strefie 51
Ameryka Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 14 McKey ogląda kolejny odcinek Mody na Złamane Serca McKey: Dzisiaj nie będzie zwyczajnego przypomnienia. Gdyż... no właśnie. Premiera Odcinka 17000! Dzisiaj przypomnimy sobie jak uczestnicy zmagali się w drodze do półinałów, a na końcu zobaczymy kto znajdzie się w wielkim finale Ameryki Totalnej Porażki! McKey zamyka drzwi i ogląda odcinek Mody Na Złamane Serca Muzyka i pomysł na opening - Mirai Nikki Opening 2 Dead End Wszystko jest szare. Cały film utrzymany jest w szaro, czerwonej scenerii. Wszyscy uczestnicy stoją w kółku, kamera obraca się pokazując twarz każdego uczestnika. Kamera wchodzi do autobusu, gdzie Zach siedzi sam i pali papierosa. Kolejno kamera jest w Nowym Jorku gdzie Allice i Peter bawią się w metrze, po chwili z boku wybucha bomba. Kamera w Alasce. Na szczycie góry, siedzi samotnie Selisha, ćwicząc z kataną. Kimberly w Las Vegas gra w pokera, kamera pokazuje pięć Asów w jej dłoniach. Asy wypadają z jej dłoni, nagle witać stojącą przed lustrem bladą Fer, która przykłada sobie nóż do gardła. Dalej w Kalifornii na czarnej od ropy plaży stoi Gil, samotnie rozwiewając jego włosy. W Waszyngtonie, Fatima samotnie protestuje przeciw wojną na świecie. Rasel sam w Motelu liczy ukradzione pieniądze, po czym wpada przebrana za policjantkę Yoanna i strzela w stronę Rasela. W następnym pokoju widać wstrzykującego coś sobie Henry'ego, po chwili też zostaje zastrzelony przez Yoanne. Aoife rzuca się w opuszczonym szpitalu psychiatrycznym, po czym zasypia, z jej ust widać wypływającą krew. Nad Ameryką pojawiają się ogromne ręce, które zgniatają, a następnie wyrzucają papier do kosza na śmieci. Zbliżenie na bladą twarz Ariana, który to obserwuje. Na końcu widać w opasce na oku Tysona decydującego jak pokierować wojsko. Po tej scenie dwie czarne postacie walczą o kasetkę z pieniędzmi, która się otwiera i formuję napis Ameryka Totalnej Porażki. Klipy z odcinka pierwszego. Fatima tworząca strefę VIP i dużo innych przeplatają się, gdy McKey opowiada o wydarzeniach. McKey: Zaczęło się nawet spokojnie. Oczywiście z naciskiem na spokojnie. Od razu rozpoczęły się pierwsze konflikty Zacha i Rasela. Odwiedziliśmy cudowną Kalifornie i z tam tond rozpoczęliśmy podróż podróż po całej Ameryce! Zadanie polegało na przejściu Doliny Śmierci. Drużyna Europejczyków pokazała wtedy na co ich stać i wygrała zadanie. Drudzy na miejsce przybyli Turyści. Co było ich największym sukcesem w historii ATP, a przegrali Podróżnicy. Okazało się również, że uczestnicy nie dokońca dogadują się z Henry'm i Zach'iem. Jednak drużyna postawiła na Zacha i to Henry jako pierwszy opuścił ATP! w tle, gdy wychodzi Henry widać zdjęcie wszystkich uczestników,po czym znika z niego Henry McKey: W kolejnym odcinku pojechaliśmy do najbardziej wysuniętego na północ stanu Ameryki! Alaska kochani! Przywitała nas chłodno i mało przytulnie. Dwanaście osób musiało się zmieścić w malutkim autobusie. Oczywiście Europejczycy po wygraniu zadania wygrali Sypialnie Zwycięzców, a Turyści i Podróżnicy musieli się razem gnieździc w malutkiej części wypoczynkowej. Nie było to najlepsze wyjście dla Zacha, który wyrzucił Selishe na dach autobusu.Kimberly pomogła jej, ale ona chciała tylko bronić swoich przyjaciół przed Starszymi.W czasie zadania Kimberly i Tyson wyłowili główkę McKey. Jednak z powodu zimna Fatima i Zach odmówili brania udziału w zadaniu. Jednak o dziwo Podróżnicy wygrali, a Turyści przyszli na ceremonie. Duet Allice i Peter był bezpieczny. Jednak mimo wszystko to Selisha opuściła program, a Arian dalej w nim pozostał... gdy Selisha wychodzi z auobusu w tle na zdjęciu z uczestnikami Selisha znika McKey: Odcinek trzeci spędziliśmy na Hawajach! Przywitały nas wyjątkowo ciepło, a Arian poznał kolibry, które w dodatku go zaatakowały. Drużyny znowu musiały znaleźć coś. Tym razem tym czymś był wulkan, a dokładniej to co w nim leżało. Zach, Gil i Peter próbowali zabrać je wulkanowi. Przez nieuwagę Allice, Peter zaliczył kąpiel w lawie i długi pobyt na wózku inwalidzkim. Wygrali jak zwykle Podróżnicy, a po raz kolejny Turyści zagościli na eliminacjach. Głupota Petera sprawiła, że wyleciał, a Arian po raz kolejny został w programie. gdy Peter wyjeżdża z auobusu w tle na zdjęciu z uczestnikami Peter znika McKey: Kolejny tydzień za nami. Arian cały czas próbuje wyznać Fatimie co naprawdę do niej czuje. Tym razem dojechaliśmy do Bostonu. Gdzie uczestnicy mieli na zadanie znaleźć symbole związane z konstytucją stanów zjednoczonych. Pięć elementów. Osłabieni Turyści, Podróżnicy i dalej pełni Europejczycy zmierzyli się z sobą w parku gdziue podpisano ową konstytucję. Pojawiła się nowa uczestniczka Aoife, która swoją głupotą namieszała w programie. Najpierw przez swoje dramatyczne wejście, a później na zadaniu. Arian uległ czarowi Fatimy i oddał jej wszystko czego Podróżnikom brakowało. Skończyło się trzecią przegraną Turystów i zwycięstwem, również trzecim Podróżników. Na ceremonii Allice przegrała dogrywkę i to ona pożegnała się z programem. gdy Allice wychodzi z auobusu w tle na zdjęciu z uczestnikami Allice znika McKey: W kolejnym odcinku zmierzyliśmy się z siłami natury. Tornado powitało nas w okolicach Nowego Orleanu, który został kiedyś już zniszczony przez tornado. Zalało nasz autobus i nasza wypłata wyleciała z autobusu. Aoife znowu wykazała się swoim sprytem i razem z Kimberly, Tysonem, Zachiem i Fatimą zaczęli ścigać tornado na mokradłach. Europejczycy z nowym członkiem załogi. Ostatnim Turystą Arianem zmierzyli się w starciu 1 na 1. Drużynowo. Gdy tornado porwało wszystkich, po wylądowaniu Fatima i Arian na reszcie się pocałowali. Niestety podstępem Fatima odebrała Arianowi walizeczkę z pieniędzmi i tym samym po raz kolejny Podróżnicy wygrali, a po raz pierwszy na ceremonii zobaczyliśmy Europejczyków. Na ceremonii konflikt Fer i Gila przerodził się w coś więcej. Jednak bez zaskoczenia, jako kolejny odpadł Arian. gdy Arian wychodzi z auobusu w tle na zdjęciu z uczestnikami Arian znika McKey: Następnym przystankiem na naszej trasie był Wielki Kanion! Ogłosiłam drużyną, że po tym zadaniu nastąpi przetasowanie drużyn. Pierwsza część zadania w Kolorado polegała na wydostaniu flag z Wielkiego Kanionu. Aoife z Tysonem i Zachiem od razu uzbierali swoje flagi, a Rasel niewiele gorszy sprawił, że pierwsze zadanie skończyło się remisem. Druga część zadania polegała na utrzymaniu się na bardzo niestabilnym kamieniu. Nie potrwało to długo. Niszcząc sobie paznokcie Fatima wygrała zadanie. I to sama. Na ceremonii obie drużyny były świadkami szokującej eliminacji Gila i użyciem przez niego Statuetki McKey, która ochroniła go przed eliminacją. Zamiast niego odpadł Rasel. Nowe drużyny musiały się do siebie znowu przyzwyczaić. Kimberly, Fatima, Gil i Tyson. Kontra Yoanna, Fer, Aoife i Zach. gdy Rasel wychodzi z auobusu w tle na zdjęciu z uczestnikami Rasel znika McKey: Następnym przystankiem w naszym turnee po Ameryce był Teksas. Światowa stolica westernów i horrorów. Skupiliśmy się na tym drugim. Uciekając przed gościem w odcinku Ivanem uczestnicy musieli przetrwać jak najdłużej. Oj działo się. Aoife nie żyła długo, a nawet już w autobusie zginęła jako pierwsza. Następnie zabójca zaczaił się na Fatimę, Zacha i Yoanne. Wykiwując Yoanne, Zach i Fatima rzucili ją na łaskę zabójcy. Zach ponownie zagrał nieczysto i chciał również pozbyć się Fatimy. Nie udało mu się i to Zach stał się kolejną ofiarą zabójcy. Uczucie Fer i Gila stawało się coraz gorętsze. Zjeżdżając w opuszczonym samochodzie ze zbocza razem z Kimberly mieli przygody. Po tym dołączyła do nich Fatima. Tyson gdzieś również po drodze zginął. Fer przerażona zaczęła uciekać, a Gil ruszył w pościg za nią by ją uratować. Nieszczęśliwie dla Kimberly i Fatimy zabójca dorwał je w samochodzie. Gdy ostatnia dwójka wyznała sobie miłość morderca zabił Fer doprowadzając tym samym do kolejnej przegranej Europejczyków. Gil zrozpaczony śmiercią Fer, może i wygrał, ale chyba jednak wolał tym razem przegrać. Na ceremonii drużyna głosowała na Yoannę i Fer, jednak to Fer jako kolejna odpadła. W tym momencie pojawiło się alterego Yoanny - Betty. gdy Fer wychodzi z auobusu w tle na zdjęciu z uczestnikami Fer znika McKey: Kolejny przystanek. Stolica ludzi z obsesją na punkcie country. Tennessee! finałowa siódemka miała tam swój pokaz talentów. Tym samym Widzowie nie byli szczęśliwi, że nie ma country, a nawet wszyscy śmiali wyjść! Dziwne... Fatima pokazała, że obrażanie innych jest jej darem, a Gil pokazał, że próżność na znaczenie. Musical Kimberly i Tysona zjednał sobie wielką rzeszę fanów. Tymczasem inni nie radzili sobie tak dobrze, Aoife zniszczyła scene, a Yoanna i Zach nawet nie zapadli nikomu w pamięci. Po raz kolejny wygrali Podróżnicy. Faworyci całej serii, a na ceremonii któryś raz z kolei pojawili się Europejczycy. W pojedynku pomiędzy Aoife i Zachiem wygrała Aoife i Zach jako wróg fanów country przegrał i musiał opuścić program. Jaka szkoda. gdy Zach wychodzi z auobusu w tle na zdjęciu z uczestnikami Zach znika McKey: Kolejny tydzień zmagań. Dwoje Europejczyków i czwórka Podróżników przybyła do cudownego Parku Yellowstone! Zaraz po przyjeździe rozłączyłam drużyny i skułam wszystkich w kajdanki! Yoanna sprawiła, że wszyscy wpadli w przepaść i znaleźli wcześniej wyeliminowanego Rasela! Który dzięki mnie powrócił do gry. Uczestnicy od tej pory działali na własną rękę. Aoife sama siebie ustrzeliła, a Betty chciała zabić Fatimę za podrywanie Gila. Smutne. Uczestnicy mieli za zadanie odnaleźć misia w parku. Udało się to Raselowi i o dziwo Aoife, którzy zgarnęli niedźwiedzia z pod rąk innych rywali. Rasel i Aoife otrzymali nietykalność, a pozostała piątka stawiła się na eliminacjach. Miała odpaść Yoanna, ale dzięki mnie nie odpadła i dalej została w programie! na zdjęciu z uczestnikami znowu pojawia się Rasel McKey: W kolejnym odcinku pojechaliśmy do Ohio. Do stanu gdzie w powietrze wzniósł się pierwszy samolot i jest to największy producent kukurydzy. Znowu można było wygrać statuetkę McKey. Żeby było ciekawiej ona dalej jest w programie! Druga część zadania polegała na jak najdłuższym utrzymaniu się w powietrzu. Alterego Yoanny znowu chciało zabić Fatimę, a Tyson i Kimberly złączyli siły w zadaniu. Natomiast Aoife... ona od razu się rozbiła. Dziwna. Dzięki strategii Kimberly i Tysona, Rasel nie wygrał kolejnego zadania. Yoanna i Fatima po zderzeniu same się wyeliminowały, a Gil zaskakując wszystkich bardzo długo utrzymał się w powietrzu. Jednak Tyson i Kimberly i tak go załatwili. Ostatecznie na polu bitwy zostali sojusznicy Kimberly i Tyson. Po mało ciekawej walce to właśnie Kimberly wygrała zadanie. Na ceremonii ubrana w suknie ślubną opadła Aoife po pojedynku z Raselem. gdy Aoife wychodzi z auobusu w tle na zdjęciu z uczestnikami Aoife znika McKey: Zbliżamy się do końca. T tym tygodniu Chris postanowił dopominać się nierealnych dla niego udogodnień. Postanowił ukraść wygraną. Po długiej nocy Chris ukradł pieniądze! Dalej nie mogę mu tego zapomnieć. Okazało się, że w Fatimie tak głęboko jest wola walki. Pokazała to budując statek kosmiczny, a Gil zaczął przejmować jej cechy charakteru. W przeciwieństwie do Fatimy nie chciał szukać części na śmietniku. Tyson i Rasel pracowali razem. Również Yoanna zlitowała się nad Kimberly i pomogła jej nie zostać zdyskwalifikowaną. Jednak wcale jej się nie przydała. Rasel wykiwał Tysona. Kimberly rzucając płonącymi skarpetkami w Chrisa nie osiągnęła swojego celu i razem z Yoanną zostały uprowadzone przez statek kosmiczny Fatimy. Podobna rzecz przydarzyła się Raselowi. Chwilę później Gil odebrał pieniądze Chrisowi, a Fatima rozbiła się na nim. Odpadł Tyson, przez to, że jako jedyny nie pomógł złapać Chrisa. Gdy wychodził wszyscy byli smutni i przygnębieni. Została finałowa piątka. gdy Tyosn wychodzi z auobusu w tle na zdjęciu z uczestnikami Tyson znika'' McKey: I tak wróciliśmy po raz kolejny w okolice Gór Skalistych. Montana znowu nie przywitała nas miło. Autobus był w coraz gorszej kondycji, a uczestnicy coraz mnie chcieli brać udział w grze. Więc postanowiłam ich pogonić troszeczkę, by ie pętali się za mną. Musieli znaleźć kluczę od autobusu. Podzielili się na dwie drużyny. Gil i Fatima oraz Kimberly, Yoanna i Rasel. Kimberly miała trudny dzień. Spadła z klifu, została goniona przez Fatimę, która uważała, że jest brakującym ogniwem. Ostatecznie Kimberly musiała przyłączyć się do ich drużyny, a Yoanna i Rasel wykiwali Fatimę i to oni wygrali zadanie. Raniąc tym samym Kimberly. Ostatecznie nie było eliminacji, a plan Rasela się nie sprawdził i nikt tego wieczora nie wrócił do domu. widok na zdjęcie w tle McKey: W ostatnim odcinku pojechaliśmy do Waszyngtonu. Stolicy Stanów Zjednoczonych. Poznaliśmy obsesję Fatimy i Gila do serialu Moda na Złamane Serca. Yoanna została poturbowana przez Rasela, po tym jak odmówiła mu pomocy w wywaleniu Kimberly. Kimberly ją obroniła, ale nerwy Yoanny były w kompletnej rozsypce. Gil powstrzymał Rasela, a Fatima oglądała modę na Złamane Serca. W Waszyngtonie stażyści pomylili prezydentów i uwięzili prawdziwego prezydenta zamiast jego dublera. Żeby było ciekawiej uczestnicy nie zabrali przepustek. A Yoanna przed tym w dramatyczny sposób odeszła z programu. W Białym domu podzieliłam uczestników na chłopaków i dziewczyny. Fatima pokazała swoją Pozę Fatimy raniąc tym samym parunastu strażników. Tymczasem Gil przez przypadek włączył guzik który miał sprawić, że Afgańczycy zginą. Przez to zostali złapani przez ochronę. Tajemniczy ktoś zafundował wizytę Fatimy i Kimberly w pralni, gdzie ukryty był prezydent. Ochroniaż złapał Kimbely i to Fatima wygrała zadanie. Na ceremonii odpadł Rasel. gdy Rasel wychodzi z auobusu w tle na zdjęciu z uczestnikami Yoanna i Rasel znikają'' McKey: I tak doszliśmy do finałowej trójki. Kto wygra? Nieobliczalna Fatima, która jest zaskoczeniem tego sezonu? Może Gil, osoba, która doszła do tego miejsca wyłącznie dzięki temu jak wygląda. Czy może wygra Kimberly? Dziewczyna, która od początku trzyma się tego co myśli i znosi Fatimę? Już dzisiaj dowiemy się kto będzie w finale Ameryki Totalnej Porażki!! Część Sypialna 120px Kimberly siedzi z boku, w tym samym czasie Gil i Fatima oglądają 17034 odcinek Mody na Złamane Serca Fatima: Nie mogę... Huan zaraz zginie! Gil: Nie Huan! NIe rób tego! Ona jest kosmitką... Fatima: Wykorzysta cię do testów! Gil: Nie mogę! Klon Ericki z kosmosu na prawdę zabije Huana... zdenerwowana Kimberly wstała Kimberly: Może ti już najwyższy czas?! Gil: Co? Kimberly: Nie widzicie, że fabuła tego serialu staje się coraz głupsza... Fatima: Kochana... ten serial jest strasznie edukacyjny. Będziesz wiedziała co zrobić jak porwie cię kosmita... Kimberly zaczęła się śmiać Kimberly: Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Nie ma czegoś takiego jak kosmici. Fatima zakłada hełm z aluminium Fatima: Uwierz... nie jesteśmy sami w kosmosie, a ci kosmici bez gustu będą mogli zabrać mój mózg! Kimberly: Taak... długo im to nie zajmie... nagle autobus zaczął się unosić w powietrzu (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Fatima mnie teraz załamała. Jakim cudem ona doszła do finałowej trójki? To samo Gil. Oni się w ogóle nie starali. No w sumie Fatima wygrała dla nas kilka zadań, ale tylko przez jej głupi fart! (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Fatima jest chyba największą fanką Mody na Złamane Serca. Co prawda jej wiedza w sprawie kosmitów zaczyna mnie troszeczkę przerażać... kto wie. Może ona jest nawet mądra?! (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: No proszę was! To było jasne, że taka wspaniała diva jak ja zajdzie tak daleko. Oczywiście coś się dzieje niedobrego! Boję się, że kosmici serio nas zaatakują! A ja nie chcę stracić mojego gładziutkiego mózgu... nagle autobus zaczyna wirować w powietrzu, a McKey wypada z kabiny z kierownicą Gil: Będziesz nam łaskawa wytłumaczyć, co się tu do licha dzieje?! McKey: Sama chciałabym to wiedzieć! Jesteśmy w Nevadzie! Fatima zaczęła krzyczeć McKey: A jej co znowu się stało?! Fatima: Kosmici! Strefa 51! Już po nas! Fatima zakłada na głowę kolejny aluminiowy hełm Kimberly: O przestań! Nie ma nic takiego jak... Nevada, Strefa 51 120px z autobusu wypadają McKey, Kimberly, Fatima i Gil, a naokoło nich stoją kosmici Kimberly: ...kosmici! Fatima: I kto tu teraz jest głupi? Gil: Serio?! Dlaczego nam się to przydarzyło jak zwykle... Kosmita 435: Witajcie! Przejęliśmy tą bazę. Kosmita 624: Nie mów im o naszych planach! Kosmita 435: Nie mówię! Kosmita 61: Ehh... musity ich teraz zabić! McKey: Zabić! McKey zaczyna uciekać Kimberly: Co!? Zostawiasz nas na łaskę kosmitów? Fatima: Którzy według ciebie nie istnieją... Fatima uśmiechnęła się z dumy Kimberly: Co?! Ty na serio będziesz się tym teraz chwalić! Fatima:'' O tak! '''Gil: Nie jedzcie mi mózgu! Kosmita 992: Masz nas za jakiś zombie czy coś idioto? McKey krzyczy z oddali McKey: Teraz każdy martwi się o siebie! McKey zniknęła z horyzontu Kimberly: To co... my może zrobimy to samo... Kimberly, Gil i Fatima zaczęli uciekać. Po chwili byli już w baraku Nevada, Barak w Strefie 51 120px Kimberly, Gil i Fatima pośpiesznie wbiegli do baraku, zamknęli za sobą drzwi i zaczęli przemierzać czeluści i potężne szczątku statków kosmicznych. Zaczęli szukać czegoś, co pomogło by im w ucieczce Kimberly: I co mamy robić! Fatima: Nie wiem... Gil: Coś trzeba zrobić. Kosmici wiecznie na nas na zewnątrz nie będą czekać. W końcu się tutaj dostaną. Fatima: Może to! Fatima naciska guzik, a Kimberly zamienia się w ropuchę Gil: Co ty jej zrobiłaś! Fatima: No już... Kimberly zamienia się w jednorożca (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Serio?! Jednorożec? Co to jest Gil, Fatima i Kimberly w Krainie Czarów? Może jeszcze Johnny Depp się tutaj pojawi? W sumie nie miał bym nic przeciwko. Gil: Co jeszcze... Kimberly zamienia się w Michaela Jacksona Kimberly: Halo! Facet? W dodatku nieżywy! Zrób coś z tym! Fatima: Próbuje! Kimberly kolejno zamienia się w psa, lampę, bańkę, goryla, bieliznę, a na końcu zmienia się z powrotem w Kimberly Kimberly: Oddaj mi to! Kimberly uderzyła pilotem o ziemie i roztrzaskała go na tysiąc kawałków Gil: Zdenerwowałaś się? Fatima: Ona wreszcie wyglądała porządnie! A teraz? Jest znowu przeciętną Kim... Kimberly: Wolałaś mnie jako lampę? Fatima: Przynajmniej przydałaś się wreszcie społeczeństwu... Gila porywa macka, gdy Fatima i Kimberly rozmawiają Fatima: Mówiłam... Kimberly: Co mówiłaś? Fatima: Nie wiem... a gdzie jest Gil? Kimberly: Co?! Kimberly zaczyna się rozglądać. Niestety nigdzie nie ma Gila Nevada, Tajemniczy Pokój 120px Gil zostaje tutaj sprowadzony przez tajemniczą mackę Gil: Aaa! Co chcesz mi zrobić!! na przeciwko Gila stoi wielka kosmiczna kałamarnica Gil: Chcesz mi wyssać mózg?! kałamarnica uderzyła się w głowę i przyciągnęła Gila do siebie Gil: Nie! Chcesz mnie zjeść! kałamarnica przytuliła Gila do siebie, po czym Gil przebił ścianę i zaczął uciekać Nevada, Barak 120px Fatima i Kimberly w pełni zaopatrzone zaczynają biec w stronę wyjścia. Wyprzedza ja jednak przerażony Gil, który biegnie w stronę wyjścia Kimberly: Gil, ty żyje! Fatima: Szkoda, ale to znaczy, że to co porwało Gila właśnie nas goni. Kimberly: Co?! Coś nas goni? Fatima: Spójrz się za siebie. Kimberly odwraca się, a za nimi biegnie wielka kałamarnica Kimberly: No to już po nas... Kimberly i Fatima zaczęły biec jeszcze szybciej, aż wszyscy wybiegli z baraku Nevada, Strefa 51 120px Gil, Fatima i Kimberly wybiegli z baraku. Kosmici nawet nie zwrócili uwagę na nich. Po czym kosmitów zjadła wielka kałamarnica. Po chwili wróciła do baraku Kimberly: I dwa problemy z głowy! Fatima: Jaka ładna tabliczka! Gil: Co?! Jaka tabliczka. Fatima: Ta z napisem pole minowe! Gil i Kimberly zatrzymali się Gil i Kimberly: Pole minowe?! Fatima chwilę później również się zatrzymała Fatima: To źle?! Gil: Utknęliśmy? Kimberly: Wyobraź sobie, że tak! Gil padł na ziemie i zaczął płakać Kimberly: Co się stało?! Gil: Mam już tego wszystkiego dosyć! Kimberly: Nie poddawaj się. Gil: Nie chodzi tylko o to. Już od kilku odcinków chcą nas zabić! Mam tego dosyć. Fatima podchodzi do Gila i uderza go w policzek Fatima: Weź się w garść! Gil: Auu... No dobra. Fatima zaczyna iść w stronę końca pola minowego. Wychodzi bez szwanku Kimberly: Jak ty... Fatima: A nie wiem. Mam farta. Kimberly i Gil idą po śladach stóp Fatimy i schodzą z pola minowego. Na parkingu czeka na nich McKey Nevada, Parking 120px McKey: Co tak długo?! Czekam już na was wieki! Gil: Już nic nie mów... McKey: Skoro dzisiaj nie było zadania. To w sumie i tak przydała by się eliminacja... Gil: Stop! wszyscy odwracają się w stronę Gila Kimberly: Coś się stało? Gil: Tak! Stało się. Mimo, że jestem tutaj już 14 tygodni to mam tego serdecznie dosyć! Odchodzę! Fatima padła na kolana Fatima: Co?! Nie zostawiaj mnie samą z tą koszmarnie ubraną dziewczynką! Kimberly: Hej! Fatima przyczepiła się do nóg Gila Fatima: Nie rób mi tego! Gil: Wstań, proszę cię. Fatima wstaje, po czym Gil ją uściskał Gil: Wytrzymasz. To tylko tydzień. Fatima: Tydzień?! Sam na sam z nią. Widać jak mnie niecierpisz. Gil: Trudno. Zdecydowałem. Odchodzę z programu! McKey: No trudno. Będzie damski finał. Kimberly, Fatima i McKey wsiadają do autobusu. Gil sam zostaje na parkingu McKey: I tak w najbardziej nieprzewidywalnym finale w historii w Nowym Jorku zobaczymy Kimberly i Fatimę. Kto wygra? A kto wróci z niczym. Oglądajcie wielki finał Ameryki Totalnej Porażki! Muzyka i pomysł na ending - Mirai Nikki Ending 1 Wszystko jest w szaro-czerwonej scenerii. Stoją czarne postacie, dokładniej uczestnicy. Gdy nagle znika wyeliminowana osoba. Rozpływa się. McKey stoi i walczy z Chrisem o to kto tutaj rządzi, wiatr rozwiewa włosy McKey po wygranej z Chrisem. Rasel kradnie pieniądze z banku, gdy biegnie do motelu rozpływa się w powietrzu. Aoife podkłada ładunki wybuchowe w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Gdy na liczniku widać 0:00, Aoife rozpływa się w powietrzu. Kimberly zabiera karty, ze stołu, uśmiecha się chytrze, po wyłożeniu kart znika. Fer czekając na autobus widzi Gil'a, który flirtuje z każdą dziewczyną, gdy widzi Fer znika, po chwili Fer wchodzi do autobusu i znika. Yoanna ogląda ubrania w sklepie, widząc cieszących się życiem Allice i Petera, znika, gdy Allice i Peter bawią się oni również znikają. Fatima oglądając telewizje, piszę SMS'a. Gdy wysyła wiadomość o treści "Kocham cię" znika. Następnie Arian odbiera SMS'a od Fatimy, uśmiecha się i również znika. Telefon spada na ziemie i zamienia się w motyla. Henry łapie danego motyla, po czym go miażdży, wyrzuca go i odchodząc znika. Selisha próbuje sobie wbić katanę w gardło, gdy łzy zaczynają lecieć jej z oczu ona również znika. Katana upada na ziemie. Podnosi ją Tyson, który próbuje zabić Zacha. W czasie walki Tyson znika, gdy Zach zapala papierosa on również znika. Po tym widać spadającą łzę i czarną postać z kasetką z pieniędzmi. Postać ucieka. Wszystko robi się czarne. Ekskluzywny Ekip Gil stoi sam na parkingu, gdy autobus odjechał Gil: Chyba dobrze zrobiłem. Miałem już tego dosyć. Tego męczenia się i ogólnie tego wszystkiego. Wiem, że pewnie byłbym w finale, a Kimberly by teraz odpadła, ale co mi tam. Nareszcie usiądę koło Fer i niestety koło Yoanny... oj podzieje się. GIl zostaje znowu porwany przez wielką kałamarnicę Kategoria:Odcinki Ameryki Totalnej Porażki